


What Noise Does a Bunny Make, Anyways?

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [61]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bunny Legend (Linked Universe), Costumes, Crack, Halloween Costumes, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), for the wrong reasons, sky is supportive, ten days left!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twenty-One: CostumesTwilight has the best costume ideas. Legend doesn't agree.
Relationships: Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe), Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	What Noise Does a Bunny Make, Anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“If _anyone_ finds out about this, I’m going to stab you.”

“With what? You don’t have weapons on you.”

“Currently, no. Later, yes.”

Twilight crossed his arms. “Well, what if I told you that you’re going to wear that for Halloween?”

“I’d say I would like for you to stab me,” Legend said. “I’m _not_ going out on Halloween dressed as the _Easter Bunny_.”

While Twilight looked like the Big, Bad Wolf with some painted symbols on his forehead, Legend wore a pink Easter Bunny outfit. Honestly, Legend couldn’t even remember _how_ Twilight convinced him to dress up like that, but now he was stuck as it.

“Why not? You’re not gonna go out dressed as anything else,” Twilight said. “Might as well join me.”

“Listen, Twilight,” Legend said, “you may be fine dressing up as a wolf, but I’m a _rabbit_.”

“It’s a costume,” Twilight said. “Come on! No one can see your face when you wear your head anyway, I’d think you’d want to torment Warriors.”

For a second, Legend paused. “Tempting, but no. I can’t believe you convinced me to try this on—I look ridiculous!”

“You look like how someone would look while in a pink rabbit costume.” Twilight put on his fake wolf head to hide his amused smile. “Come on, complete the outfit.”

Legend glared at Twilight for a good ten seconds before sighing and grabbing the fake bunny head. “If anyone finds out, I’m going to take your wallet.”

“No one’s gonna find out.”

“Why don’t I trust you? You probably have a camera somewhere for blackmail!”

“I’m not Warriors.” Twilight used his hands to move his wolf head as if he was shaking it. “Besides—”

The door behind them opened. “Hey, Legend, have you seen my… oh my.”

Face completely almost as pink as his bunny suit, Legend whirled around. Sky stood frozen in the doorway. “Sky!??”

Sky looked at both costume-donned men. “I’ll… just leave you be.”

“Oh, no you don’t!” As Sky turned to leave, Legend grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into the room. He shut the door. “You can _not_ tell anyone about this! Especially _not_ Warriors!”

Sky smile softly at him. “It’s okay, Legend. You don’t need to be ashamed at who you are.”

Legend sputtered in shock as Twilight absolutely _lost it_ in the background. “I’m not—this is a _costume_! Twilight made me wear it! He wants me to wear this on Halloween! I’m not—you _have_ to believe me, Sky.”

“I don’t know…” Twilight said. “If I made you wear it, then why did you already have this in your closet?”

Narrowing his eyes at the wolf-wearing man, Legend gritted out, “I will _not_ answer that. But I’m not what you think. This was for something _else_ I would rather not mention.”

Sky stepped back from Legend and looked at both men’s costumes more carefully. “A rabbit and a wolf…. Huh. Not what I would expect.”

“I have no idea what you expected, but _please_ don’t tell anyone,” Legend begged.

Once more, Sky smiled at the man. “Sure, I mean. I wouldn’t even know _how_ to start a conversation about this.”

Legend buried his head in his pink paw gloves. “This may be the most embarrassing day of my life.”

“Just wait until the 31st!” Twilight piped up. He ducked when Legend threw one of his gloves at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> No, seriously. What noise does a bunny make?


End file.
